Вирус Эбола
| image descr = Изображение вируса Эбола полученное с помощью просвечивающей электронной микроскопии | regnum = Вирусы | ordo = Mononegavirales | familia = Филовирусы | section name = Виды | section text = * Суданский вирус Эбола * Заирский вирус Эбола * Кот-д’ивуарский вирус Эбола * Рестонский вирус Эбола * Бундибогио вирус Эбола | wikispecies = Ebolavirus | commons = Category:Viruses | ncbi = 205488 }} Вирус Эбола или просто Эбола — общее название для вирусов одного рода Ebolavirus, входящих в семейства филовирусов, вызывающих геморрагическую лихорадку Эбола у высших приматов. Морфологические признаки вируса Эбола схожи с вирусом Марбург, также принадлежащим семейству филовирусов и вызывающим подобное заболевание. Вирус Эбола стал причиной нескольких широко освещённых серьёзных эпидемий со времени открытия вируса в 1976 году. Этиология По своим морфологическим свойствам вирус совпадает с вирусом Марбург (Marburgvirus), но отличается в антигенном отношении. Оба этих вируса относятся к семейству филовирусов (Filoviridae). Вирус Эбола делится на пять подтипов: суданский, заирский, кот-д’ивуарский, рестонский и бундиогио. Человека поражают только 4 подтипа. Для рестонского подтипа характерно бессимптомное протекание. Считается, что естественные резервуары вируса находятся в экваториальных африканских лесах. Заирский ebolavirus Данный подтип впервые был зафиксирован в Заире, отчего и получил свое название. Имеет самый высокий процент летальности достигающий 90 %. Средний коэффициент смертности колеблется около 83 %. Во время вспышки 1976 года летальность составила 88 %, в 1994 году — 59 %, 81 % в 1995 году, 73 % в 1996 году, 80 % в 2001—2002 годах, и 90 % в 2003 году. Первая вспышка была зафиксированна 26 августа 1976 года в небольшом городке Ямбуку. Первым заболевшим стал 44-летний школьный учитель. Симптомы заболевания напоминали симптомы малярии. Считается, что первоначально распространению вируса способствовало многократное использование игл для инъекции без стерилизации. Суданский ebolavirus Это второй подтип вируса Эбола зафиксированный приблизительно одновременно с Заирским вирусом. Считается, что первая вспышка возникла среди работников фабрики небольшого городка Нзара, Судан. Переносчик данного вируса так и не был выявлен не смотря на то, что сразу после вспышки ученые провели тестирование на наличие вируса у различных животных и насекомых, обитающих в окрестностях этого городка. Самая последняя вспышка зафиксированна в мае 2004 года. В среднем показатели летальности были 54 % в 1976 году, 68 % в 1979 году, и 53 % в 2000 и 2001 годах. Рестонский ebolavirus Этот вирус классифицируется как вид вируса Эбола, однако существует мнение о том, что он может быть новым вирусом азиатского происхождения. Вирус был обнаружен во время вспышки обезьяньего вируса геморрагической лихорадки (SHFV)в 1989 году. Установлено, что источником вируса были зеленые макаки, которые были завезены в Германию в одну из исследовательских лабораторий. После этого вспышки были зафиксированны на Филиппинах, в Италия и США (Техас) Несмотря на то, что данный подтип относится к виду Эбола, он не является патогенным для человека. Тем не менее представляет опасность для обезьян. Кот д’Ивуарский ebolavirus Вирус был впервые обнаружен у шимпанзе в лесу Кот-д’Ивуара, в Африке. 1 ноября 1994 года, обнаружены трупы двух шимпанзе. Вскрытие показало наличие крови в полостях некоторых органов. Исследование тканей шимпанзе дали те же результаты что и исследования тканей людей, в течение 1976 года заболевших лихорадкой Эбола в Заире и Судане. Позднее, в том же 1994 году, были найдены и другие трупы шемпанзе, у которых был обноружен тот же подтип вируса Эбола. Один из ученых, производивших вскрытие погибших обезьян, заболела лихорадкой Эбола. Симптомы заболевания появились спустя неделю после вскрытия трупа шимпанзе. Сразу после этого заболевшая была доставлена в Швейцарию на лечение, которое спустя шесть недель после заражения, завершилось полным выздоровлением. Бундибугио ebolavirus 24 ноября 2007 года, Министерство здравоохранения Уганды объявило о вспышке лихорадки Эбола в Бундибугио. После выделения вируса и его анализа в США, Всемирная организация здравоохранения подтвердила наличие нового вида вируса Эбола. 20 февраля 2008 года, министерство здравоохранения Уганды официально объявило о прекращении эпидемии в Бундибугио. В общей сложности было зафиксированно 149 случаев заражения этим новоым видом Эбола, 37 из них закочились летально. См. также * Филовирусы * Геморрагическая лихорадка Эбола * Геморрагическая лихорадка Марбург Источники Ссылки Описание * GEO.ru | Охота на Эболу * [http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/ICTVdb/ICTVdB/01.025.0.02.htm Database entry on genus Ebolavirus] — ICTVdB * Ebola Virus Haemorrhagic Fever — Proceedings of an International Colloquium on Ebola Virus Infection and Other Haemorrhagic Fevers held in Antwerp, Belgium, 6-8 December, 1977 * Questions and Answers about Ebola Hemorrhagic Fever — Center for Disease Control (CDC), retrieved 10 July 2006 * WHO Factsheet — retrieved 10 July 2006 * Vaccine Research Center (VRC) — Information concerning Ebola vaccine research studies Эпидемиология * Ebola outbreak in Congo — CBC News, 12 September 2007. Retrieved 2007-09-13. * Ebola 'kills over 5,000 gorillas' — BBC News, 8 December 2006. Retrieved 2006-12-08. * History of Ebola Outbreaks — Centers for Disease Control Special Pathogens Branch, retrieved 2006-07-10. * Infection Control for Viral Hemorrhagic Fevers in the African Health Care Setting — Center for Disease Control and Prevention, Atlanta, December 1998. * Filovirus Global Symposium — Filomeeting 2008 Жизненный цикл * Biomarker Database — information on Ebola Инфективность * U.S. Army Medical Research Institute of Infectious Diseases: Gene-Specific Ebola Therapies Protect Nonhuman Primates from Lethal Disease * Lethal experimental infection of rhesus monkeys with Ebola-Zaire (Mayinga) virus by the oral and conjunctival route of exposure PubMed, February 1996, Jaax et al. * Lethal experimental infections of rhesus monkeys by aerosolized Ebola and marburg virus PubMed, August 1995 * Marburg and Ebola viruses as aerosol threats PubMed, 2004, USAMRIID * Other viral bioweapons: Ebola and Marburg hemorrhag fever PubMed, 2004 * Transmission of Ebola virus (Zaire strain) to uninfected control monkeys in a biocontainment laboratory PubMed, December 1993 * What is the probability of a dangerous strain of Ebola mutating and becoming airborne? Brett Russel, retrieved 2006-07-10. Категория:Вирусология Категория:Вирусы